ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ? SUMMARY The Administrative Core will provide appropriate and effective administrative and organizational capabilities to support and evaluate a multidisciplinary research effort alongside a broad portfolio of training, education and outreach efforts. This will be accomplished through four Specific Aims. First, we will establish a professional management team and transparent oversight structure for coordinating Center activities. Oversight and coordination of day-to-day activities will be provided by the Director, Associate Director, Assistant Director and Program Coordinator. The Steering Committee, consisting of the Director, Associate and Assistant Directors, and the Project Leaders, meets on a quarterly basis to review all aspects of Center progress and planning. Together, the management team ensures that Projects are productive, synergistic, and have sufficient support; that Cores are complementary and adequately serving projects; that resource sharing obligations are met; and that training and outreach activities are of maximum impact. Second, the management team will implement and oversee innovative programs to ensure cohesiveness and synergy of Center activities across its various components. We will continue to promote events that unite SDCSB faculty, trainees and staff, including the well-attended weekly research meetings / journal club and the annual retreat. New for this renewal, we have developed two new strategies ? a unified SDCSB Systems Biology Fellows Program and a revised funding structure for core services ? to encourage proper balance and interdependence between Projects and Cores. Such mechanisms help transcend the silos that can emerge when a block of funding is divided among a set of independent investigators. Third, we will continue to draw from our excellent External Scientific Advisory Board for valuable insights and guidance. As we have for the past period of support, we will continue to host an annual meeting of our External Scientific Advisory Board in conjunction with the annual Systems-to-Synthesis Symposium, which is organized by SDCSB each spring. Our board is composed of an exemplary group of scientific leaders, several of whom have experience as leaders of fellow NIGMS National Centers for Systems Biology. Finally, we will provide a comprehensive web portal to disseminate information about center research and training activities and to enable widespread dissemination of resources. The SDCSB website is the primary means by which fellow researchers and members of the public learn about center activities. Visitors to the site are provided with up-to-date information about the Research Projects and Cores, a portal for download of primary data sets, network maps and predictive models, and online forms to enroll in SDCSB workshops and seminars.